


Self-Restraint

by Lassarina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru holds many kinds of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2013 round of AreYouGame, for the prompt _Persona 3, Mitsuru: power - they fall over themselves to please her_

She has ever had power to her hand, from the privilege of being the household's beloved daughter and holding power over the servants to the less defined but no less real power of being a popular and attractive upperclassman at an exclusive high school. She knew the feeling of power long before she held an Evoker icy-cold in her hand and called forth something far colder. And always binding that power, ever present, has been the knowledge that she must not abuse it, from her father reminding her that the servants' work is to be respected to the knowledge that if she oversteps her bounds or her abilities, she will lose her popularity. Worst of all, if she fails to control Penthesilea, she could kill someone.

And so she holds tight to the rules of what she is permitted to do, even now, even here when their clothes and pretenses alike have been thrown aside and there is nothing between them but skin. Akihiko and Shinjiro are like a shifting reflection of each other, light against dark and quickness against strength, and either one is more than capable of physically overpowering her. (They are also capable of harming her with harsh words; that is their power over her.) Yet they restrain themselves, not because she compels them, but because they wish to do so.

It is power shared, and she likes it that way; here, she is held in check not only by her own will, but also her desire. She loves the thrill of making them come apart beneath her hands, her mouth; then, too, there is the delight of knowing that she is the one they want, the one they touch like they are engaging in an act of worship or supplication.

She has ever had power to her hand, but this is the sort she feels most comfortable wielding.


End file.
